El principe del hielo & La campecina ladrona
by She-End
Summary: Hildegart asaltaría al primer idiota con el que se topara, sin embargo, ella no contaba con que terminaría agrediendo a mas ni menos que al príncipe Edson de Arendelle. A partir de ese momento sus caminos se cruzarían por el resto de sus vidas, trayendo cosas malas y buenas,mas malas que buenas,pero eso no les impediria luchar por su amor, Podran Hildi y Edson estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esto es solo la introducción de la historia.**

En alguna de las montañas de noruga:

-¿Hola?...- dijo una joven chica entrando en aquella oscura cueva. Resonaba el eco en las paredes.

-Vengo a buscar a la bruja Ymir, ¿Ymir estas aquí?-

No se escuchó nada a excepción del eco.

-¡Ymir! ¡Por favor, te lo imploro!- dijo ahora con cierta desesperación. -¡Quiero hacer un trato!-

-¿Un trato?- dijo una voz en lo profundo de la cueva.

La chica se inmuto levemente al escuchar la respuesta.

-¡S-Si!-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Me… Me llamo Skule, vengo desde Oslo.-

\- ¡Oslo!- exclamo la voz. -¡Haberlo dicho antes!- dijo la bruja saliendo de entre las sombras y dirigiéndose rápidamente al lado de Skule.

-Sí, Oslo-

-¿Y qué tipo de trato quieres dulce niña?- dijo viéndola con interés.

-Mi madre esta enferma, además estamos atravesando una dura pobreza y….-

-¡Ah Sí, Si, Si! Tu familia es pobre, no tienes para pagar su tratamiento y acudes a mí, y bla bla bla.- interrumpió la bruja con tono burlesco.

-Emm..Si… ¡Pero, Yo…-

-¡Shh!- dijo poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Skule para callarla. – Yo sé lo que quieres… Riquezas y Salud abundantes para tu familia, ¿No es así?-

-Emm… Si.-

-Bien. Mira, te propongo esto- dijo tomando las manos de la chicas entre las suyas. –Yo te dare la cura para la enfermedad de tu madre… además en este año un lord se casara contigo y sacara de ese feo bache a tu familia.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Claro!-

-¿Y tú que quieres a cambio?- dijo volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra.

-¿Yooo?... mmm, no es mucho lo que pido.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, cuando te cases con el lord, tú me darás a tu quinta hija. A la cual nombraras Hildegart-

-¿A mi quinta hija? ¿Solo eso?-

-No pido nada más, querida. Solamente a tu quinta hija…-

La chica lo pensó un momento, temía ser engañada.

-¿Qué no te gusta el trato?- pregunto al no recibir respuesta.

-¡Esta echo!- dijo apretando las manos de la bruja.

-¡Si!- exclamo felizmente y comenzando a bailar ridículamente de la emoción.

-Ejem… ¿No se te olvida algo?-

-Ajajaja, Si, Lo ciento- dijo volviendo en si. –Mira, estas son semillas mágicas. Plántala hoy por la noche en tu patio y riégalo con leche de cabra. Al día siguiente crecerá un árbol, corta su fruto y dáselo a tu madre. Eso curara su enfermedad.-

-¿Segura?-

-¿Dudas de mis capacidades?-

\- ¡No, No! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Adiós linda… te veo en unos años…- dijo desaparecido entre las sombras.

Skule salió de la cueva. Como le había indicado Ymir, esa noche, plato las semillas que le dio. Al día siguiente, había un frondoso árbol en su patio. Este tenía una especie de fruta roja-Rosada, parecida al melocotón.

La milagrosa fruta mejoro inmediatamente a la madre de Skule y semanas más tarde hicieron mucho dinero vendiendo el fruto del árbol.

Meses después, un famoso lord llego implorado por la 'Curandera mágica' ósea Skule quien se había ganado el sobrenombre. El lord pidió que curara a su hermana, quien estaba muriendo. Skule lo logro exitosamente y días más tarde se casó con el gran lord.

Los años pasaron y Skule le había dado ya 3 hijos varones al lord, sin embargo, este quería una niña, una princesita. Y si el próximo bebe no era una niña, mandaría a la orca a Skule.

9 meses más tarde, skule aluzo a una hermosa niña. Aliviada de que no iría a la orca lloraba de felicidad. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, Ymir apareció recordándole su trato.

Ymir se llevó a la hija de Skule y dejo un bebe varón en su lugar, provocando la muerte de la mujer.

-¡Pero mira que niña más guapa ha hecho Skule!- dijo viendo a la bebe de pies a cabeza. –Hildegart me serás de mucha ayuda. Pero… No ahora.-

Ymir se encontraba fuera de una humilde casa en el reino de ARENDELLE. Dejando una canasta con la bebe adentro y una nota que decía:

 _'Por favor, Cuidar de mi bebe. Yo no puedo hacerlo así que les encomiendo la tarea. Su nombre es Hildegart'_

Sin más, la bruja abandono al bebe y regreso a las montañas.

Al dio siguiente, la mujer que vivía en la casa encontró a la pequeña niña. La mujer, de nombre Aurelian se compadeció de ella y decidió criarla junto con sus otros 8 hijos.

 _-Hildegart…- pensó la bruja. –Le trairas muchos problemas a la Reina Elsa y a su familia… jijiji, ya lo espero con ansia.- dijo entrelazando sus dedos._

 **Bueno, eso es solo la introducción, ya el próximo cap será la historia de 'Hildi'.**

 **Espero sus Reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado 12 años desde que Aurelian había encontrado a Hildegart, y la había renombrado 'Hilda' como cariño. Todo era normal, Aurelian trabajaba diariamente para mantener a sus queridos hijos y poder darles de comer y buenas ropas que vestir. Aurelian era costurera y hacia miles de hermosos vestidos y trajes, remendaba vieja ropa, cosía la que estaba rota y arreglaba las que quedaban grandes.

Sin embargo, un horrible día, Aurelian enfermo y no podía trabajar, el dinero dejo de venir y era difícil darle de comer a sus queridos niños.

-¿Qué tienen allí?- pregunto Hilda a los más pequeños, están hechos bola y parecían muy entretenidos.

-¡AH! ¡Nada nada!- dijeron todos sorprendiéndose y ocultando algo tras su espalda.

-Venga díganme, o iré a decirle a mama-

-Oh bien…- resoplaron enseñando lo que traían y sacando pedazos de pan de sus bolsillos.

-¿Y eso?-

-Finny logro robar un poco de pan…- dijeron algo avergonzados.

-¿Robar? ¡Ya les eh dicho que eso está mal!-

-Lo sabemos pero… ahora que mama enferma ya no tenemos nada que comer, ¡Tenemos hambre!- los niños casi se echaban a llorar.

-ahh- suspiro. –Bien, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer. ¿Lo prometen?-

-Lo prometemos- dijeron todos avergonzados y algo llorosos.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas y su puso a pensar.

Era cierto, ya no tenían que comer y mama cada vez se ponía peor. No había dinero ni para comida, mucho menos para los medicamentos.

Hilda se levantó y se acercó a uno de los cajones de la encimera al lado de la estufa. Tomo la navaja de Patrick y la puso en uno de sus bolsillos. Se colocó un abrigo que le quedaba grande y en compañía de un sombrero alcanzaba a cubrir su cara.

-¡Timber! Dile a mama que Salí a dar un paseo- grito a punto de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Esta bien Hilda!- contesto timber.

Hilda caminaba algo agitada por las calles de Arendelle.

 _-Solo hoy, solo una vez, es necesario, jamás se volverá a repetir.-_ se repetía una y otra vez.

Hilda se detuvo y se quedó sentada en uno de los callejones de las calles de Arendelle. Tenía pensado robarle al primer idiota que pasara por allí. Era necesario, quería alimentar a sus hermanos más pequeños.

De igual manera, Hilda se quedó todo el día en ese callejón hasta que se quedó dormida. Fue despertada más tarde por los gritos de un niño. Se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, estaba muy oscuro, rondaban por la media noche.

-Agg ¡Paren por favor! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba

Hilda rápidamente se dirigió hasta los gritos. Finalmente llego a lo que parecía un parque. Había un niño tirado en el suelo y otros más arrojándole piedras mientras le gritaban _'Raro, niño raro, eres muy extraño, fuera de aquí'._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hilda se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Ya déjenlo!-

-¿Qué!? ¡Ve a meterte en tus asuntos niña!- le dijo uno de los que aventaban rocas.

-Cállense y váyanse a otro lado ¡Idiotas!-

-¿Qué!? ¡Ya veraz!- dijo arrojándole una roca que le dio justo en la frente.

-agg- se quejó tocándose la frente, le había abierto una herida que comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el chico que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Ya verán!- Hilda tomo la roca que le habían arrojado y la devolvió con una gran fuerza. Le dio justo en la nariz. Y les echo a los otros una mala mirada.

-¡Maldición, me rompió la nariz!-

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- dijeron los otros asustados.

-¡espérenme, idiotas!- dijo el ultimo echándose a correr mientras se sujetaba la nariz.

-increíble, no tuviste miedo.- dijo el niño que estaba en el suelo. Muy sorprendido.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hilda comenzando a revisar su cabeza.

Hilda aprecio la pálida piel del niño, sus ojos azules cristalino y su rubio cabello cenizo.

Hilda sintió un extraño calor en su pecho.

En cambio el niño vio la cara sucia de Hilda, pero su piel era blanquecina como el mármol y sus ojos grises. Tenía el cabello castaño y revuelto.

El niño se ruborizo.

-Ehh… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto hilda.

-Edson, ¿y tú?-

-Hildegart, puedes llamarme Hilda-

-Si- asintió con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Por qué te pegaban esos niños?-

Edson se quedó callado y miro al suelo.

-Oye oye, no hay problema si no me lo quieres decir. No pongas esa cara- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-está bien…-

-No hay problema- Hilda le regalo una sonrisa generosa al niño.

El chico sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?-

-Había salido a dar un paseo pero ya no sé cómo regresar a casa.-

-¿en dónde vives?-

\- En el castillo- dijo señalando el gran monumento.

 _-Oh, su madre debe ser una empleada o algo así-_ pensó

-Bien vamos, te llevare- dijo extendiéndole la mano al chico.

\- Gracias- dijo tomando su mano.

Hilda dirigió al niño hasta el castillo. Una vez que llegaron, en las puertas el chico toco. Cuando abrieron, las sirvientas y guardias estaban muy preocupados. Perecían darle mucha importancia al niño.

 _-Ah de ser importante-_ Pensó la niña inocentemente.

-Su alteza! ¡Está a salvo! ¡Qué alegría!- no dejaban de repetir.

-Su madre está muy preocupada, ¡vamos enseguida!-

-Sí, pero quiero presentarle a mi amiga ¡ella me salvo!. Ven Hild…- cuando el chico se había volteado ya no había nadie.

-¡Alteza entre rápido, hace frio! Decían las mucamas.

-Pero mi amig…-

-No hay tiempo, hay que llevarlo con la reina.-

Edson se dirigió a la oficina de su madre. Toco la puerta y entro.

-¿Mami?-

-¿Eddy? ¡Eddy!- exclamo Elsa hincándose y abrazando a su pequeño hijo.

-Mama me asfixias- dijo poniéndose casi morado.

-Lo siento hijito, estaba muy preocupada. ¿Qué te paso? Tienes golpes en tu carita- dijo pasando su mano por el rubio cabello de Edson.

-unos niños me arrojaron rocas- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Hay hijo.- dijo tomando sus manitas entre las de ella.

-Pero, ¿Sabes?- dijo recobrando cierto tono alegre en su voz.

Elsa quien estaba sentada en el suelo a la altura del niño, alzo la mirada para verlo.

-Había una niña que me salvo, ella no tenía miedo y ahuyento a los niños malos.-

-¿Enserio?- dijo con cierta alegría al notar un brillo en los ojos de Edson.

-¡Si, era muy linda! ¡Muy valiente! Me trajo al castillo-

-Espera, ¿has dicho que era linda?- dijo interesada

-¡Ah no, Era valiente!- dijo ruborizándose.

-jejeje, ¿Dónde está ella?-

-No lo sé, cuando quise llamarla se había ido.-

-Que mal hijo, me hubiera gustado agradecerle por ayudarte-

-Yo quiero que la conozcas, mami-

-¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Eh..nop-

-Bien, ya veremos luego.- Elsa volvió abrazar a Edson ahora con más calidez.

-Agg, no eh logrado conseguir nada de dinero- dijo a punto de abrir la puerta de la casa. _–Pero ese niño…-_ se quedó pensando allí parada – No Hilda, los niños son tontos- se dijo a si misma.

-Ya llegue- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Todos los niños estaban llorando, Patrick abrazaba a Fela y Aleska. Timber estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala con las manos en la cara.

-¿Qué paso?-

-M-Mama ha…muerto- Dijo uno de los pequeños entre lágrimas y llanto.

….. ¿Q-Que….?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno el orden de los hermanos de Hilda es este:**

 **1.** **1.** **Alberick (Patrick, un error, perdón) 2. Utgard 3. Timber 5.** ** _Hilda_** **6\. Finian (Finny) 7. Bálder 8. Sigmund 9. Fela 10. Aleska**

 _-6 años después. —_

Era una tarde tranquila, el joven príncipe disfrutaba una taza de café en una de las terrazas del castillo.

-¡Eddy! ¡Eddy!-

-¿Qué pasa Nikolai?- pregunto volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya vas a escoger esposa?-

La pregunta hizo que el joven casi escupiera su café.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?- dijo tomando una servilleta y limpiando unas gotas que se escaparon de su taza hasta la mesilla.

-pronto cumplirás los 19 años.-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Que en toda tu vida no has tenido ni siquiera una novia.-

El chico no respondió, solo miro su reflejo en la taza de café con la mirada perdida.

-Ahhh… es cierto, tú estás enamorado de esa chica que te salvo hace 6 años ¿No?- lo miro interesado.

-Hilda no tiene nada que ver.-

-En todo caso, no la has visto en 6 años. Es estúpido que estés enamorado de alguien así.-

 _-¡NIKOLAI!-_ se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Creo que tía Anna te llama Nikolai- dijo con tono burlesco.

-Ahhhh- se quejó. –Ya voy madre!-

Edson observo a su primo. Él era hijo de su tía Anna y kristoff, era idéntico a Anna, cabello pelirrojo y pecoso, con los ojos azules y grandes. No se perecía mucho a su padre y mucho menos a su hermano Einar o a su hermana Annabeth, ellos se asemejaban más a su padre. Eleonor era más diferente, ella era el punto medio entre ambos padres, con rasgos de la cara de kristoff pero el rojo cabello de anna y sus pecas.

Edson se puso a pensar que él era más bien parecido a su madre, en todo sentido, su pálida piel orbes azules y rubios cabellos. Pero su hermano menor, Hansel, se parecía a su padre, Hakon.

Edson se sentía un tanto aturdido, quería salir y caminar, despejarse. Pero solo, sin guardias que lo siguieran a todas partes.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera sin llamar la atención.

Se echó una capucha enzima para cubrirse y que no lo reconocieran.

Después de caminar un rato, decidió ir una vez más al lugar donde conoció a su querida Hilda. Cando pasaba por el callejón se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando una de las personas que iban pasando lo tomo por brazo y aprisiono contra la pared.

-¡Dame todo tu dinero!- dijo la misteriosa persona inmovilizando su brazo izquierdo y poniéndole una navaja en la espalda.

-¿Q…Que?- dijo con dificultad, pues su cara estaba totalmente apegada a la pared.

-¡Dame tu dinero! ¡Ahora!-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Solo no me hagas daño!-

El ladrón soltó al príncipe y dejo que se volteara. El ladrón llevaba un gran abrigo encima y un sombrero que le cubría la cara.

-¡Rápido!-

Edson miro a aquella persona con desagrado.

-Está bien…- dijo lentamente.

En el momento que el ladrón volteo al lado derecho para verificar que un hubiera nadie. Edson logro dar un paso allí parado, acto siguiente el piso comenzó a congelarse y se cubrió con una capa de hielo resbaladizo.

-¡Pero que!- dijo el ladrón antes de caerse.

-Yo tomare esto- dijo Edson al percatarse que el ladrón había soltado su navaja. -¿Tú quién eres?- dijo arrebatándole el sombrero.

Edson observo detenidamente y al darse cuenta, no pudo evitar caerse del asombro.

-¿Tu eres…- dijo tratando de acercarse.

-¡Yo no te conozco!-

Se trataba de una chica, una joven chica. La joven de cara sucia y cabellos castaños revueltos con ojos grises como el cielo nublado. Tenía los ojos llorosos y una cicatriz en su frente que partía desde entre sus cejas hasta media frente.

-¿Hilda?-

-¿Tu como saves mi nombre?-

-¡Soy Edson, nos conocimos hace 6 años!-

-¡Ah sí! Eres el niño del castillo, menuda sorpresa.- dijo levantándose y limpiando sus lágrimas. Parecía desinteresada a diferencia del chico, parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción.

-¿Pero, pero porque me querías asaltar?- dijo volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra.

-Ah eso me dedico…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Y tu familia?-

-No tengo familia Edson-

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás viviendo?-

-En el basurero.-

-¿Por qué? ¿En el basurero?-

-¡Demasiadas preguntas!-

-Lo siento.-

-bien, fue lindo verte… eso creo. Tengo que volver a la basura, adiós Edson- dijo poniéndose el sombrero nuevamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ven a mi casa, podrás conocer a mi madre. Ella es muy buena y seguro te encontrara un hogar, Hilda-

-Eres demasiado optimista-

-Y tu decimado pesimista, ¿Qué tienes que perder?-

-Mi tiempo-

-¡Oh Hilda!- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Si voy y 'Conozco a tu madre' ¿Me dejaras en paz?-

-Posiblemente- dijo soltando una risita.

-Y tú vives en el catillo ¿no?-

-exacto.

 _-Seguro podre robar buenas cosas allí-_ pensó.

-¡Muy bien, Iré!- dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-¡Qué bien! … pero…-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Te daremos un baño antes, ¿Está bien?-

-Como quieras, ¡Vamos al castillo!-

Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo. Edson la siguió.

-¿Y tu madre como se llama?-

-Elsa.-

-Ah, como la reina.-

-Ahhh… si, eso creo- dijo algo confundido. _\- ¿Hubo otra reina llamada Elsa?-_ pensó para sí mismo.


End file.
